Un deseo mal concedido
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Len, tras sufrir maltratos de su hermana gemela Rin, pide un deseo a una estrella...pero nunca se espero que el deseo, saliera mal.


Bueno...estaba escribiendo unos...2 o 3 fic´s más, pero se me fue la inspiración, y como mi mente esta bien loca, escribí esto.

Si buscan buena historia, diálogos geniales y algo serio, con drama y asombroso... aquí no esta, es pura comedia.

* * *

><p>Len estaba arto, Rin lo trataba como un perro…peor, como un burro, peor…lo trataba como si no fuese un ser vivo, lo mandaba a hacer cualquier cosa, no era su sirviente, era su hermano. Pero parecía que a Rin no le importaba, ya que siempre lo trataba mal, y cuando Len le pregunto el porqué, ella le dijo que porque ella era la mayor, y él la tenía que obedecer ¿Qué clase de razón era esa?<p>

Otro día de abusos para Len, lo obligo a preparar el desayuno, a limpiar todos los cuartos, a cortar el pasto, a comprar las cosas para la comida, a cocinar la comida, a arreglar la televisión, a pintar la casa por fuera, y otro sin fin de cosas…a sus 19 años de existencia, nunca había odiado a nadie, pero Rin se estaba ganando su odio, a pesar de ser hermanos, y quererla.

Se recostó en su cama y suspiro, estaba cansado…muy cansado, miro por su ventana y vio una sola estrella, se acerco y abrió la ventana. Miro a la estrella y junto sus manos, cerró los ojos.

-Por favor, que Rin cambie, que cambie…que cambie-. Abrió los ojos y la estrella seguía ahí…todo estaba igual, suspiro, cerro la venta, al igual que las cortinas y se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó a las 6 a.m., sabía que Rin se iba a levantar exigiendo comida, era viernes; así que iban a desayunar hot cakcles, preparo la harina, el café, el jugo de naranja…todo, para no empezar con el mal humor de su hermana. Escucho pasos, bajando las escaleras.

-Ya casi está listo el café-. Dijo, sin verla. Escucho como jalo la silla y se sentaba. –Ten aun no tiene azu…car…-. Tiro la taza donde estaba el café, y miro con la boca abierta, sus ojos azules miraban asombrados…quien estaba en la silla desayunando tranquilamente estaba un hombre…de su edad, pero el cabello más corto, y revuelto. Len no sabía qué hacer, si golpearlo, gritar, llamar a la policía, o preguntarle quien era. El chico acabo de comer y lo vio, duraron así unos momentos.

-¿Qué miras, shota?-. Dijo, Len dio un ligero brinco, solo había un persona que lo llamaba así, una persona que lo conocía desde que nació…

-¡¿RIN?-. Gritó, él chico, tomo el vaso con jugo de naranja y bebió un poco, y volvió a mirar a Len -¡¿po…porque estas así? ¡¿Qué paso?-

-Ni idea, anoche que fui al baño, me vi en el espejos, y ahora soy , mirando al techo, como recordando. Len se sentó frente a él.

-Explícate, no comprendo-. Su "hermana" suspiro.

Flash back

Rin caminaba adormilada al baño, eran más o menos las 2 de la mañana, entro al baño, y se quedo estática.

-¿Quién eres tú?-. Le pregunto a una tipa, de cabello rojo, con dos coletas, en forma de taladros, que se veía en el espejo. La chica dejo de mirase y se puso frente a Rin, posando, como si fuera una heroína shojo. –Soy Teto Kasane, la estrella de los deseos-. Se auto presentó, Rin la miro de pies a cabeza.

-Esperaba que las hadas fueran más pequeñas, y más lindas-.

-No todas somos pequeñas… ¿insinúas que no soy linda? con aura negra, y sacando su barita…que por alguna razón en la punta tenía un baguete miniatura.

-¿y? ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita hada? Dudo que solo haya venido a verse en el espejo, si es así, le pediré de la manera más atenta que se retire-. Se hiso a un lado y señalo fuera del baño.

-así…vengo a cumplir un deseo-.

-Yo no pedí…-. Antes de que acabara de hablar, una nube de color azul la rodeo, después miro a la hada, pero… ¿se encogió la hada? La veía un poco más pequeña –nada…-. Terminó.

-Oh…así eres más simpática…o debería decir ¿simpático?-. Rió sola ante su comentario, Rin arqueo las cejas. –Como sea, buenas noches-. Desapareció, en una nube de color carmesí. Rin se acerco, y se miro al espejo…Un joven de cabello corto rubio, ojos azules…se toco el rostro…era ella…

En lugar de gritar, o cualquier cosa…hizo sus necesidades, se lavo las manos…fue a su cuarto y ahí, se cayo inconsciente en el duro piso.

Fin Flash back

Len lo miraba atento…¿en verdad paso eso?, bueno, él otro tenía un chichón en la cabeza, así que era muy probable…y conociendo a Rin, que primero hacia lo que tenía que hacer, y que no gritaba, a menos que fuera algo realmente emocionante o se enojaba…tal vez el verse convertida en chico, fue más chocante, que sorprendente….

-Fue…-. Se dijo en un susurro, miro a Rin…tal vez el deseo que pidió, se había hecho realidad… -Pero de la manera equivocada-. Se dijo en susurro de nuevo.

-Préstame ropa-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Préstame ropa, no puedo ponerme la mía-. Len se levanto y fue a su cuarto, seguido por Rin. Le dio lo primero que vio…

Eran las 2 de la tarde…Rinto, como se hacía llamar ahora si "hermana" le ordenaba…mucho más, incluso cosas inimaginables, pero le hacía más caso, ya que después de tener una "pequeña riña" donde Len termino bajo el poder de una llave en el cuerpo, que le realizo Rinto. No le dieron más ganas de replicar…al menos Rin, solo aventaba cosas, y decía un millar de cosas, pero Rinto, era más de fuerza e intimidación, ya que era unos centímetros…bueno varios centímetros más alto que Len.

Len se comenzaba a arrepentir de haber pedido ese deseo…pero, no sabía cómo revertirlo, tal vez pedir otro deseo funcionaria…pero el mundo no es tan lindo como para apoyarlo. En la tarde, alrededor de las 7, llegaron sus amigo…se espantaron al ver a –Rin, pero después de explicar no existió problema.

-_¿Qué clase de amigos tengo? No se espantan porque Rin es ahora un chico…Dios, en qué clase de mundo vivo…_-. Pensó.

En su casa, había fiesta…música a todo volumen, comida chatarra…de todo, incluso el alcohol, ya ninguno era menor de edad, así que sabían perfectamente las consecuencias del alcohol. Ya estaban hasta la coronilla y comenzaron a ventilar pensamientos.

-¡no te quiero! Siempre…siempre me tratas mal… ¡nunca piensas en mi!-. Reclamaba Len, a Rinto, que estaba vomitando dentro de una cubeta. –Nunca tomas en cuenta mi opinión, ni nada, solo…solo piensas en ti-.

-No…no es cierto…-. Se arrastro hasta donde estaba su hermano…y trato de abrazarlo…terminado en una postura muy comprometedora; tenia la cadera de Len entre sus piernas y con una mano acariciaba la mejilla de Len. –Te quiero Len…y porque te quiero te pido cosas…-.

-Me tratas como un sirviente…-.

-No…un poco….Len, es que te tengo mucha confianza, y…por eso te trato así, no a cualquiera le pido cosas así…si a cualquiera le pidiera que me cocinara…ahora estaría muerto…y…y…perdón-. Cayo dormido, Len miro el techo y abrazo a su hermano. Suspiro.

-_como deseo que todo vuelva a ser como antes_-. Se durmió…al día siguiente, aun tenia a Rin sombre él, lo empujo, y miro que aun era hombre…se levanto y fue a la cocina, donde cierta hada de coletas en forma de taladros, hurgaba en el refrigerador.

-¡Ey!-. La chica se giro, y en la boca tenia, un plátano, en las manos, un pan tostado, y en la otra un vaso con jugo de naranja. -¿Quién eres? ¿y qué haces aquí?-. Preguntó, acercándose-

-Sof la gada, de ga egtrega-. Dijo con la boca llena, Len la miro con desaprobación, la chica trago la comida –Soy la hada de la estrella. Y vengo a conceder tu deseo-. Len iba a hablar, pero una nube de color rosa lo rodeo –Listo, ¿te importa si me quedo a comer? No tengo dinero para comprar la despensa para mi casa-.

-No-. Dijo Len, pero se dio cuenta que su voz era más fina y chillona, corrió al baño…una chica de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules se vio reflejada. Grito, y corrió de regreso a la cocina, ahí estaba el hada llamada Teto, comiendo tranquilamente.

-¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?-.

-Pediste que todo volviera a ser como antes, así que lo hice-.

-No, lo que hiciste, fue cambiarnos de sexo. Yo era hombre y Rin mujer-. Se comenzaba a exasperar.

-¿y? no hay problema, eran un chico y una chica-. Termino de tomarse su café. –Mira, no pudo revertir los deseos, asique que me vi en la necesidad de cambiarte de sexo, para que se volviera normal…en lo que cabe-.

Len, golpeo la mesa, y comenzó a perseguir a Teto, le gritaba un millar de cosas, nada santas cabe decir, brincaban los muebles, y a los amigos de Len, que seguían dormidos, al final no existió necesidad de atrapar a Teto, ya que llego un chico con lentes de cabello rojizo sujetado en una coleta, y que en la punta de su cabello al final, tenía algo parecido a un taladro. Llego tacleando a Teto.

-Perdón, perdón, realmente lo siento-. Se disculpaba el chico…de nombre Ted, y hermano de Teto. Estaba cargando a Teto, como costal de papas, la chica estaba inconsciente. –Realmente me gustaría arreglar el desastre que hizo mi hermana, pero no pudo, realmente lo siento mucho-.

-No…se puede…-. Len entro en shock, se quedaría como mujer lo que restaba de su vida, a sus 19 años de vida…ya odiaba a alguien y ese alguien, se llamaba Teto Kasane, le hada de la estrella.

Al final…todos despertaron crudos, y mal…ni siquiera se sorprendieron al ver a Len como chica…todos se fueron y…Rinto olvido lo que había dicho la noche anterior, y Lenka, como ahora llamaba a Len, siguió sufriendo, ya que su hermano, seguía mandando…al final del asunto…aun con la disque ayuda de una hada, no pudo impedir los abusos de su hermana, ahora hermano mayor. Lenka, siempre iba a vivir en el mando de Rinto…

* * *

><p>._.<p>

Yo y mis fumadotas.


End file.
